Forbidden
by DiwangDiwata
Summary: Neji x Hinata. Incest Romance. Hinata is overwhelmed by guilty feelings... This is a short story. Characters: Neji, Hinata and Naruto. [Note: This is the sequel to my previous short story, Silence Means Yes]
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN—**

NEJI X HINATA.  
INCEST/ROMANCE.

---

It is a warm night. Two couples covered in one thick blanket. Skins damp due to sweat. Firm legs intertwined with each other.

It feels so good. So much pleasure it's hard to resist it. Although they know that it is unacceptable. But no one will find out...

Neji's lips locked onto Hinata's. Slowly his lips move with passion, as if each movement is counted. He leads the girl to do the same, and she does respond in the same way. With their eyes closed, feeling the warmth of their bodies, the skins that rub each other, they seem like dancing, a slow-paced dance with such graceful motion.

His right hand moves down slowly to her thigh, caressing it, the softness of such skin urges him to do more. Then it follows the trail to that delicate part which women keep from men. He touches it, softly, and then fondles. The sensation causes her to shiver. But still, their lips are still together, as if glued forever. Saliva sneaks out from the corners of their mouth, as if escaping to find some air.

This is not the first time for them to do this. That afternoon was the start of it all. Hinata has never imagined that they would go this far. She thought Neji hated her. He thought that she was weak. And she thought that he was too strong for her.

At first she couldn't believe that she had given herself to Neji. The first time was irresistible. Painful but full of pleasure. After that, it always happens. Since that afternoon, most of the following nights have taken them to sleep together.

Neji drops his back beside Hinata. He is panting, tired from that love play they just had. Though exhausted, he feels completely satisfied. He turns to Hinata and lays one arm on her abdomen. He smiles at her, a smile that reflects love and happiness.

"You look tired. You should go to sleep now."  
"Yeah," Hinata replies as she takes a deep breath. "You look tired too."

She jumps out of the bed and covers herself with a robe. Neji sits straight. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm thirsty..." she walks out of the room to the kitchen.  
"No. Let me..." Neji climbs out of the bed, wraps a towel around his waist and goes after Hinata.

Neji watches Hinata as she gulps the cold water from the glass. She puts it down on the table afterwards then stares to nowhere. Her eyes are suddenly filled with worry.

"Hinata... what's bothering you?" he asks, approaching her.  
She looks at him, then bows down. "N-Neji... I-I know, this isn't right..."  
He sighs. "I know..."  
"W-What if they find out about this?"  
"They won't know. Because we won't let them find out."  
"But..."

He embraces her gently and she rests her face on his chest.  
"Neji... we're cousins... I-I'm just worried of what might happen if they do find out..." Hinata stammers. Neji closes his eyes. Anxiety suddenly fills his emotions.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba shouts as he waves to her.  
"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barks as if calling her.  
"Hey, Kiba! Hey, Akamaru!" she calls back, walking towards them.  
"Naruto was looking for you!" he gives out a teasing grin.  
"N-Naruto...? W-Why?" she asks timidly.  
"I don't know. He said he's going to say something."  
"I see. Do you know where I can see him?"  
"He was with Shikamaru a while ago. They're going somewhere. I just don't know where."  
"Okay..." _I wonder what he's going to tell me..._

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

**NEXT **

An intimate conversation between Naruto and Hinata...


	2. Chapter 2

FORBIDDEN— PAGE 2

Worried about Naruto, Hinata walks along the alley, oblivious of the faces that she meets along the way. A young girl stares at her from the light post where she hides herself. Her eyes seem to question, unbelieving of the reality. Hinata passes by her, not noticing the young eyes watching her until she disappears in the corner.

"Hinata!!!" a familiar voice called from a distance. Naruto. The orange-clad boy runs towards her.

"Naruto!" Hinata delightfully utters. "I was looking for you... Kiba said that you have something to tell me?"

"Yes. It's something important. I should tell you... but I hope no one will be able to hear it." Naruto sounds serious which bothers Hinata more.

When they have reached the place where they trained to become gennins, Naruto sits on the ground. He gestures Hinata to sit beside him and the girl does so.

"N-Naruto... what is it?" Hinata asks softly. She looks at Naruto, whose head is bowed down, as if staring at the grass.

"Hinata," Naruto starts with a firm voice. He lifts his head and faces her. "I saw... you and... Neji."

Hinata drops her mouth, so stunned not knowing what to say. Sweat begins to form on her forehead and the nape, nervous of the truth that her friend is telling her.

"I was there that afternoon when you and Neji were at the balcony. I was supposed to visit you guys at your house. I know he started it..."

Shame starts to eat Hinata. She keeps herself silent as she listens to Naruto's words, which are like daggers that tear off her skin and her chest.

"Something has been happening with you guys. I know it's a private matter, Hinata. But it just bothers me. I don't think it's right at all."

"I-I know... N-Naruto..." she stammers. The memories of the nights that followed after that certain afternoon flash back to her mind. Her body shivers, allowing tears to run down her cheeks.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto turns to her, concerned that he just made her cry. "I'm so sorry..."

"N-Naruto..." Hinata keeps her face down, trying to hide the tears of shame. "I-I've been worried about this. I k-know it's wrong. I've told Neji. He said no one will find out. But you already know..."

"Do you l-love Neji?" Naruto asks cautiously. The question causes Hinata to look at him and stops her crying.

"L-love? I-I don't know. No... I don't... M-maybe... as a relative."

Silence. Naruto closes his eyes. He leans his head on the tree as he takes a deep breath. Hinata stares at the distance. Her mind starts to travel, tired of hearing the truth that just twisted her emotions to the deeper level.

"Naruto... I-I feel uncomfortable about this conversation. I'm sorry..." she says, her eyes dull and lifeless as they gaze at the trees and the leaves that are scattered around.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I know it is not easy for you," he replies, his hands on the back of his head. He turns to her and observes her face. He sees how she grieves over her situation. He wraps his arms around her, trying make her feel good. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'm always here to help you."

"Thank you, Naruto," Hinata embraces him back, tightly. She smiles a little, glad of the comfort Naruto's warmth gives her. It is the first time she felt embraced by the person she really loves.

"No problem..." he smiles.  
"Naruto..." she looks at him in the eyes. "I want to end all of this."  
"Good. What do you plan to do?"  
"I don't know yet."

Hinata feels so good in Naruto's arms. She has forgotten the sudden embarrassment she felt earlier and replaced with such happiness that she wish she would have forever.

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

**NEXT **

Neji catches Hinata in Naruto's arms!

END OF MESSAGE


	3. Chapter 3

FORBIDDEN—PAGE3

"Hinata!" an angry voice calls out from a distance. Startled, Hinata sits straight, moves her eyes searching for the owner of that familiar voice.

"What are you doing with Naruto?!" Neji's byakugan appears, glaring at Hinata threateningly.

"N-Neji..." Hinata utters. She looks up at him, unbothered by his byakugan. She just sits there beside Naruto, whose eyes wide enough for being so astounded at Neji's behavior.

"Neji! Why so harsh with Hinata huh?!" Naruto starts angrily. He gets up and moves towards Neji, about to give him a punch but the Hyuuga swiftly shifts position, avoiding the blow.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispers as she watches him, trying to get Neji into his hands.

"Naruto! Don't let me use my gentle fist on you!" Neji threatens as positions himself about to fight him.

"I'm not scared. I can beat you anyway!" the blonde replies boldly.

"Please stop it!" Hinata shouts, clinging to the tree. Then, she turns to Neji. "Neji! He already knows..."

"Huh?!" Neji freezes at what he heard and calms down and conceals his byakugan. He turns to Naruto, who, at the same time, has also pacified himself. "How come?"

"I'm sorry, Neji..." Naruto starts to tell Neji what he told Hinata earlier that he was there at the Hyuuga's house, about to visit them that certain afternoon.

Neji remains silent, doesn't really know what to think. He has never expected that someone would find out about that forbidden secret of him and his cousin.

Hinata keeps herself hushed, waiting to see a reaction from Neji's face. She wonders what he feels right now, if he feels ashamed like what she felt earlier. But his face still looks straight, as if it wasn't a serious issue at all.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet about this," Naruto promises, concerned of his friends' situation. He knows the consequences: it could be the fall of the respected image of the Hyuuga clan if ever the secret be disclosed to Konoha.

"Naruto..." Hinata moves from her spot and approaches him, grateful of her friend's promise. She smiles and embraces him, a tight embrace, which jealously curls Neji's nose as he watches her. "Thank you so much, Naruto. I owe you a lot..."

"It's all right, Hinata. I'm doing this because I don't want to get any of you in trouble," he explains, embracing her back.

Neji enviously watches them, locked together in one sweet embrace. Why, Hinata appears so joyful in Naruto's arms, not only her lips smile, but her eyes as well. Her white eyes glistened with such passion for him. A big difference when she was with Neji. Embraces were just meant to keep them warm at night, and nothing else. Eyes never smile, they were just as dreary as the starless grayish-purple sky.

"Naruto..." Neji begins with a humble voice. "Thanks." He starts walking away, leaving the two behind.

"Hey, where is he going?" Naruto asks, wondering why Neji just left like everything is finished. He has unclung himself from his friend and his eyes follow Neji's trail until he gets out of sight.

"I wonder what he feels right now," Hinata says, gazing at the direction her cousin has taken. "But I think, it's over now. Right, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Hinata. You'll be on your own tonight, won't you?" he smiles at her, comfortable at the result of the confrontation.

"Yes. I will be..."

THE END

---

GourdBreaker


End file.
